


Just a Nightmare

by RoboticCat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU of Sparks, Gen, Parent Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticCat/pseuds/RoboticCat
Summary: Luke finally gets caught as Angel. Is his time up? Or was just a nightmare.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Just a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031373) by [SpellCleaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCleaver/pseuds/SpellCleaver). 



> This is a AU of SpellCleaver's amazing story Sparks. You won't be able to understand it unless you read that first, so go read it. It's one of my favorite Luke and Vader stories.

Luke was out on the streets of Coruscant doing his Angel things, stealing from the rich and handing it off to the Rebellion. When a pair of bounty hunters, a trandoshian and a rodian, cornered him on one of the lower levels.

"Angel, huh. Never thought we would get such a big payday so soon." The rodian snickered and his language. Luke tried to push the pair away with the force, but the trandoshian was too fast and caught him in the shoulder with a stun bolt.

The last thing he heard before he fell unconscious was, "Vader will be pleased with our catch." and Luke was terrified.

__________

Luke woke up, not in a cell like he expected, but in his bed with his sleep clothes on. Of course, he thought, it was just a nightmare.

He heard his father's voice inside his head,  _ Luke are you alright? I could feel your distress through the force _ .

Astronomically relieved it had all been a nightmare, Luke responded,  _ Yes father it was only a nightmare. _

_ I am glad it was nothing more serious, have a good morning, Luke. _

_ You too. _ Finishing their conversation Luke lied back on his bed and hoped his nightmare would stay just that, a nightmare.

________

Vader had been finishing up some paperwork, when a call came in from over his comlink.  _ "Lord Vader, there are two bounty hunters claiming to have caught Angel."  _ Vader highly doubted it was the real Angel but if it was…

_ "I will be there shortly."  _ He clicked off the comlink and headed to where the bounty hunters were. 

When he got to where they were he realize that the one who was unconscious had an eerily familiar signature. "This is Angel?"

"Yes, yes my Lord this is him we would like our- Eghr." Vader swiftly 'cut' him and his partner off finally recognizing that force signature. His son, Luke.

What was he supposed to do? He could hardly do as he first intended. Just thinking about doing  _ that _ to his son made him feel almost sick, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He could just... Yes, that would work.

_______

Vader had only finished lying his son down in bed for a couple hours, when he felt him wake up.  _ Luke are you alright? _ ...


End file.
